


Their Own Lives

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chinese souls, Maribat March, Multi, Prompt : Miraculous Side Effects, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 6 prompt Miraculous Side Effects.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe/Jason Todd
Series: Maribat March 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Kudos: 6
Collections: Maribat March





	Their Own Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Life of Their Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404162) by [MrsDiablousRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle). 



Jason looked at his boyfriend and their girlfriends, taking in the way their eyes seemed both ancient and new. He smiled before swooping down to press a kiss to Nino’s cheek. He had taken to having two girlfriends and a boyfriend like a fish to water. Although, sometimes his boyfriend and girlfriends were not themselves.

Hua Mulan, Ciu Su, and Luo Tian were all wonderful people, they were different from Marinette, Chloé, and Nino. Hua Mulan was headstrong with a voice velvety smooth and when she was in control, their eyes were brown. Ciu Su was not nearly as bossy as Chloé with a honeyed voice to match her affinity with Pollen’s Miraculous, when she was in control, their eyes grew darker. Luo Tian was quicker to anger with a voice deeper than Nino’s, when he was in control, their eyes were nearly black instead of Nino’s brown.

While Jason was increasingly familiar with the other sides of his significant others, they were becoming increasingly familiar with the other side of him. Fan Jie was soft where Jason was hard with a voice softer and lighter than Jason’s, when he was in control, their eyes were light brown but sparkled with tiny light green flecks.

They were written in the stars, fated to always reunite no matter how far they must travel or how long they must wait.

Adrien and Sabrina, or Lai Lin and Hu Ming, grew closer too. Lai Lin and Hu Ming interacting with the other four more and more as the two fronted more and more. Lai Lin made their voice deep and mysterious while their eyes were dark hazel. Hu Ming made their voice harsh and gave off the air of a general while their eyes became brown.

Alfred, or as the six had begun calling him Master Lim Zi, was always one of the first to tell who was in control. Sometimes he even beat their significant others, unless they also were their Chinese counterpart.

\---

Chloé was pressed against Marinette’s side as they suffered the cold together. Nino was pressed against their backs, offering as much heat as he could. Adrien and Sabrina were wrapped around each other, basking in their love. Jason would be with them but he was at a family thing.

A handful of teens walked into the park, chatting and laughing loudly. One particular part of the group, a rather attractive blonde girl, continued to boast loudly. “My Daddy ensures me that I’ll marry a Wayne.”

Marinette, Chloé, and Nino all became intrigued by this teens claims so Marinette, the least intimidating of the three, approached the group with her phone calling Chloé in the pocket of her oversized jacket. “Excuse me? Did I hear you say Wayne?”

The blonde girl, who upon closer inspection was hardly what anyone over the age of sixteen would consider attractive, barely concealed her sneer but after having dealt with Chloé for years and then Lila Marinette had gotten rather good at identifying sneers. “Yeah. What’s it to you?”

“My friends and I,” Marinette gestured behind her to her friends, “are new to the city and we had questions about the Waynes since everyone here loves and respects them.”

The blonde girl laughed and shrugged. “Well, there’s Bruce Wayne, the father, he’s like forty or something. Then there’s Dick Grayson, he’s so hot but he’s like almost twenty now. Then there’s Jason Todd, he’s so much hotter than Dick but he’s like closed off but gives off bad boy vibes and I would definitely ride him given the chance. Then there’s Tim Drake, he’s kinda dorky but he’s kind of cool I guess. Then there’s the only blood son, Damian Wayne, he’s been dubbed the Ice Prince.”

The blonde girl was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around Marinette’s waist. A head of black hair with a shock of white came to rest on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I missed you today Em. Family events are always so boring.”

Marinette leaned back into him, angling her head back to give Jason a kiss and displaying several hickeys of varying sizes and colour on her neck and collarbone. “I missed you too Jay.” She looked back to the girl and raised an eyebrow. “She said she’d ride you given the chance.”

“You’re- you- you’re Jason Todd.” The blonde girl stared at him slack jawed, missing the arrival of two more of the French people.

Chloé wrapped her arms around Marinette’s waist, looping them through Jason’s before resting her head on Marinette’s other shoulder. “What Jay? No love for me and Nino?”

Nino frowned as he wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist. “We’re feeling neglected Jay. I mean, we always knew Em was your favourite.”

Jason kissed Chloé and then Nino. “I’m sorry Cee. I’m sorry En. I still love you both but look at her, she’s so fragile.”

Marinette blushed and shook her head. “You three are so mean.”

The teens slunk away, the blonde girl hiding her face.

The four lovers got lost in their reunion, sharing gentle kisses and longing glances. They were only a part for a few hours but it felt like hours when one of them wasn’t around.

\---

Bruce walked into his living room, looking for his children, and found all of his children and the French teens curled around each other on a makeshift nest on his living floor. He let a smile spread across his face and pulled out his phone to take a picture. He made sure his flash was off before centering the group in the view window and taking the picture. He saved the picture to his cloud account before sending it to the family group chat and quietly backtracking out of the living room to go find Alfred. He could always talk to his children later. He ducked into his office to do some paperwork, knowing Alfred would get him before dinner and that he would see all of the children for dinner. He was glad that his children had met the French teens everyday that they became closer as a family.


End file.
